


Happy New Year, Mulder

by charvill1981



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, XF, kiss, millennium - Freeform, post-ep, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charvill1981/pseuds/charvill1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after they walked out of the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Mulder

“The world didn’t end,” he says with a boyish grin.

 

“No, it didn’t,” she says, a less-than-satisfied smile on her face.

 

“Happy New Year, Scully.”

 

“Happy New Year, Mulder.”

 

Wrapping his good arm around her, they walk out of the waiting room together. The air between them is slightly charged as they walk out to her car, but this is nothing new. Ever since he had told her about his vision, calling her his “touchstone”, the sexual tension had increased exponentially. Of course, it had always been there…but this was different. Before, it always felt like something that would happen one day. But after his disappearance, it felt like the future was here. Their future. Now.

 

His arm around her shoulders feels natural, like they’ve been walking this way forever. And, as they approach her vehicle under the eerie fluorescent lighting of yet another hospital parking lot, he releases his hold on her so she can unlock the doors. She looks around and sees only two other cars on their level, not a soul in sight.

 

Mulder reaches with his left hand for the door handle, but is shocked when Scully grabs his wrist. He looks down to find her moving closer to him and all the blood in his body seems to rush to one particular region of his body. Her eyelids seem heavy as her tongue darts out to moisten her lips. As she watches him, he notices how dilated her pupils are, the overhead light reflecting back at him, and he realizes that she has trapped him between herself and the car.

 

He looks at her like a deer in headlights; the way she felt when he tried the same thing on her in his hallway two years before. She wanted it then, but the idea of it – of them – frightened the hell out of her. It didn’t now. Staring into his eyes, she thinks about the two times she had tried being demonstrative about her feelings for him. 

 

Sitting in a car with him in the middle of the night. “I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anybody but you.” 

 

Grabbing his hand much the same way as she was holding it now. “…that by it I made you a whole person.” 

 

Both times he had rebuffed her. 

 

If he pushes her away again...

 

But all thoughts of rejection are erased as the fear and confusion in his eyes changes abruptly to pure longing when she licks her lips. She reaches her left hand up behind his neck, fingers threading through his hair, to pull his head towards her so she can reach his mouth. This time, when their lips meet, she doesn’t let him decide when it’s over or how deep it’s going to get. She releases his wrist and grabs the collar of his grey shirt, possessively because he is hers and she has no intention of letting him get away so easily this time, and deepens the kiss. He moans into her mouth and she feels her nipples harden with thoughts of additional ways to get that sound from him. She wishes like hell that his arm wasn’t in that cast, keeping her from grinding against him the way she’d like to.

 

She sucks on his tongue before withdrawing to take the bottom lip, the one that has tormented her dreams for years, between her teeth. As she does, his grip around her waist tightens and, despite his sling, she can feel the hard length of him pressing into her belly.

 

“Jesus, Mulder,” she whispers just below his earlobe as her whole body shudders. 

 

“I believe you were the one who started this, Scully,” he responds, his free hand gripping her ass for emphasis before he nudges her hair out of the way with his nose to kiss her neck.

 

“You’re right,” she sighs as he sucks gently on the skin just beneath her jawline. Then, she pulls away from his lips and cups his face with both hands. The unapologetic and wild look in his eyes gives her butterflies all over again, but she can hear footsteps echoing in the distance. Pressing one last kiss to his lips, she stands on tiptoe to whisper in his ear: “I’m taking you back to my place now. You need to be under a doctor’s…care for a while.” She tilts her head up to see him better, and he stares at her with eyes wide. Then, forcing her voice to sound as “Agent Scully” as possible, she asks, “Do you think you can handle the ride?” 

 

His jaw slack, he nods the slightest bit and she has to suppress her smile as she opens the door for him.

 

After watching him get in, she decides to help him buckle up, pressing herself against him unnecessarily as she does. She gently closes the door and walks around to her side, a grin plastered on her face as she thinks about what will happen next.

 

“Happy New Year, indeed, Mulder.”


End file.
